


Kisses

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, i love this so much, sekai - Freeform, so much kissing bc well its about kissing, the most amount of fluff i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun and Jongin's relationship told through a series of kisses.





	Kisses

Sehun stared at Jongin who was jotting things down in his notebook. His black hair was resting down against his forehead, teeth sunken into his pink plush full lips, nose crinkled in distaste at the rather difficult subject he was studying up on. The dim light of the other’s dorm room made Jongin’s golden skin appear darker, but Sehun thought he was beautiful any which way. Sehun always thought Jongin was beautiful, always caught himself thinking about what it would be like to have the other pinned down beneath him on the bed. He felt so much lust for Jongin, but now the other was basically untouchable since Kyungsoo had taken a liking for the other and well, Sehun didn’t feel like getting into it with the rather angry shorter man over a simple one night fuck with his best friend. So, instead, Sehun just looked, and Jongin never seemed to notice.

Sehun held his chin with his hand, staring at the other with his head tilted to the side. Jongin lifted his head up and smiled at the other. “You’re staring.” He commented quietly, tilting his head to the side to match the other. He shrugged, with a nod “I know.” Jongin’s face flushed easily at the simple words. “Why?” Sehun let his fingers scratch along his scruff, humming out a chuckle. “You’re beautiful, you should know that by all the times I’ve told you.” Jongin bit harder on his lip, fighting the smile off his lips as he tilted his head downwards to continue to write.

Sehun wasn’t sure where the want to kiss Jongin came from, he usually thought about it and usually knew it wouldn’t be smart to do. Today though those thoughts completely fell out the window. Sehun got up from the chair with a game plan formulating in his head, all thoughts of common sense were gone by now as he stood next to Jongin and hand extended. “Cuddle with me, Nini.”

Jongin hesitantly looked between Sehun and his homework before deciding to take Sehun’s hand. Jongin has never been able to say no to Sehun, and for that he is more than thankful. They laid down on Jongin’s cramped twin bed, Sehun laid Jongin down on his back so he could prop himself more on top of the other. Jongin’s arms were draped loosely around Sehun’s waist. Sehun on the other hand was waiting for the other to relax, the tension was present still and finally a few moments later, he was relaxed. Sehun leaned his head up, letting his chin rest on Jongin’s chest, looking up at the peaceful elder. He positioned himself now to straddle over Jongin’s waist, sitting up but still crouched over Jongin, face inches away from the other. “Sehun?” Jongin asked confused, it was endearing, Sehun thought.

“Yes Jongin?” Sehun’s fingers went to work on Jongin’s hair, running his fingertips through the soft strands with soft twirls and tugs to the ends. “That feels nice, but what are you doing?” Sehun kept the other relaxed as he flashed a sweet innocent smile, it was innocent, he just wanted to kiss the other or at least get a feel of what the full lips would feel like on his thinner ones. “You’re so pretty Jonginnie.” Jongin blushed now, hands resting on Sehun’s hips. He was getting Jongin to where he wanted him, he was content with that.

“So are you, Sehun.” Sehun now felt a small heat swim to his face. His face inched closer and gently, his nose brushed over Jongin’s. Jongin’s breath hitched and it hit Sehun’s face in the soft exhale, he wanted to drink that in, the way he could make Jongin’s breath hitch. His eyes averted down to Jongin’s lips, then back to his eyes. Jongin hummed very faint, and Sehun took that as a hint to continue on.

Sehun brushed his lips slowly over Jongin’s, their breaths hitting one another’s lips as their mouths were slightly opened, Jongin’s lips felt so incredibly soft, he wanted to be enveloped in them. Sehun could feel Jongin’s breath against his cheek from his nose, and their lips kept brushing over each other’s until the loud buzzing of Jongin’s phone cut them off. Sehun jumped out of fear in the once quiet room, and Jongin reached over to answer it. “Hey Soo.” Sehun’s mind rushed with clarity, he crawled off Jongin, waved a silent goodbye.

He thought that would be the end of it, but the first time their lips touched was all Sehun needed to feel to want more.

 

“The kisses and touches are so empty, I don’t even know why we’re still together.” Jongin vented out to Sehun, four months later since their lips touched in what Sehun would call, half-ass kiss. Sehun realized that he was absolutely absorbed in everything Jongin, that his heart would plead for Jongin’s lips again, and it was increasingly difficult to think these things since Jongin had been with Kyungsoo for three months.

It wasn’t a great relationship, considering all the two ever did was fight and now according to Jongin, it was all empty. The feelings were fading and they were holding on for the sake to not have to deal with a breakup. Sehun wanted to scream at Jongin to just end it already so he could kiss the fuck out of Jongin and maybe hold his hand, thoughts like that had been occurring to him but he let them slide. “Why are you still together?” Sehun asked.

Jongin turned his head to look at Sehun with a shrug, then looking down at his fingers as he twiddled them. “Don’t feel like dealing with a breakup.” Sehun turned his body now to look at his best friend, he decided to really keep his head screwed on straight this time instead of fucking around like he did that night and let his wants get in the way of his brain.

“You’re strong, Nini. You’ve dealt with things hundred times worse than a breakup and if we’re being honest, an unhealthy relationship is easily worse than a breakup. You’re beautiful, sweet, cute, nice, caring, funny, talented, smart, etc. If being alone is what you’re worried about, then I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that for long. I can’t imagine anyone not liking you.” Sehun finished confidently, beaming to himself at the happy grin from the other, red color flourishing on the other’s cheeks. “Oh Sehun, you’re a little bit of a sap did you know?”

Jongin giggled, the giggle was such a sweet sound. Almost like sizzling hot chocolate coating a fresh strawberry, creating a sweet sounding melody in his mind. Sehun chuckled now staring at Jongin, who was now turned to face him. He leaned in a little closer, elbows propped on his knees to keep him steady. “For you, Kim Jongin.” They both shared faint shy laughter, until they were just staring at one another.

Sehun took the time to appreciate how the light danced in Jongin’s warm brown eyes. The contours of his cheekbones and nose, sharpness of his jawline, or the shape and subtly of his cupid's bow. How his hair rested against his forehead, few strands longer and covering pieces of his eyebrows that were full and thick. He lastly looked at the other’s lips, the lips he’s fantasized about and saw how full and plump they looked, soft, warm. Sehun’s oxygen felt lacking as his eyes lifted to meet Jongin’s, staring at him in a more intense way that still somehow remained soft.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about your lips.” Sehun said quietly, so quiet that he was sure Jongin didn’t hear him, but he did when a blush speckled out across his cheeks and tip of his nose. Jongin scoot closer, and much to Sehun’s surprise he let his arms come out and guide Jongin to sit on his lap. Jongin straddled Sehun’s lap, hands resting on the broad shoulders in front of him. Sehun stared up at Jongin for just a few seconds later until gathering all the built up courage in his body to lean forward and let his lips meet Jongin’s softly. The touch of Jongin’s lips was nothing in comparison to the warm enveloping feeling of soft plush lips, kissing him back. Jongin tasted like vanilla chamomile tea, felt warm and so soft in his grasp.

Sehun’s hands ran along Jongin’s back, gripping the fabric between his shoulder blades. He knew this was wrong, that Jongin was still with Kyungsoo, but he needed this. They both needed this if the neediness in Jongin’s lips matched Sehun’s desire. Their lips moved together in a sync of needy desire, a fire burning in Sehun’s stomach as passion led him forward despite his mind telling him to stop. He couldn’t though, that was the issue, he couldn’t stop and Jongin felt like he was firmly planted against Sehun’s lips. Sehun’s tongue slightly licked across the plush bottom lip, a soft happy sigh exhaled from the other into his mouth as the kiss was broken apart for an inhale of air. Sehun smiled lazily up at Jongin, who momentarily returned the smile until eyes now set in panic.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck! Sehun, we did something bad he didn’t deserve this. I know I’m going to end it with him but fuck, fuck fuck fuck.” Jongin buried his head in his hands, and Sehun ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair soothingly. “It’ll be okay, it’ll be okay Jonginnie.” He hummed out quietly, ignoring the twinge of pain in his heart. It’d go away, he told himself, it’d disappear. He got what he wanted, a kiss from Jongin that he craved more of the minute it ended.

 

The next two months had been hell for Oh Sehun, so much hell in fact that he was considering committing homicide. Kyungsoo was way out of the picture by now, that wasn’t his problem, it was a giant clumsy oaf named Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s constant admiration, affection, and attention is what made Sehun realize he had feelings for Jongin. He was thankful when it all clicked because he was starting to think he was strange for having an obsession with wanting to kiss his best friend.

If there were anything he could express how he felt, it was burning jealousy that was always dancing in fire in his chest, making it hard to breathe on some days since the black smoke of it clouded him. He sat across from the two at the bar, their other friend Baekhyun next to Sehun as Jongin and Chanyeol sat next to one another. It was normal for them to be so affectionate, everyone thought they were cute and some asked them many times if they were dating since they were always that close. Sehun though, found no interest in it.

He looked over Jongin who was enclosed in Chanyeol’s arms, head lulled back to the other shoulder, playing mindlessly with the larger fingers with a soft smile on his full lips. Chanyeol, a gangly 6’1 man with milky complexion like Sehun’s, cotton candy pink hair with soft swirls of lilac dyed into it, wide set brown eyes, fullish red lips looked down at Jongin playing with his fingers as he recounted his events of the day. It was rather boring and Sehun couldn’t find it in himself to listen as he watched Jongin play with the other’s fingers, thumbs glazing over the soft knuckles of the others as his fingertips met the other’s gentle touches.

The fire was raging in his chest, he was mad, pissed off actually. He knew that kiss they shared that night wasn’t just a spur of the moment and that Jongin must have to same extent felt what Sehun did or does. It should be Sehun that Jongin was clinging onto, not Park fucking Chanyeol. The bane of his existence, when he wasn’t around Jongin he was a nice guy but other than that he just could not stand him. He now watched as Jongin tilt his head back to Chanyeol calling his name, their faces were just inches apart and he saw a faint smile on the other’s lips. “Hm?” Jongin hummed, Chanyeol’s hand moved from  Jongin’s fingers to card through the black hair. “Hungry?” Jongin nodded now, snuggling himself into Chanyeol’s chest.

Sehun inhaled quietly at the such intimate exchange and forced a smile over at Baekhyun, who was looking through the menu. “What do you want, Jongin?” Jongin shrugged, and before he could part his lips to speak, Sehun spoke. “Chicken tenders or the wings.” It’s what he always got, Jongin always looked through the menu before settling on his favorite food of all time. He met the warm soft brown eyes who stared at him with a fond admiration before breaking the gaze to look at Chanyeol. “What Sehunnie said.” Sehun ignored Baekhyun’s order, just watching Jongin before looking over at the other. Chanyeol nodded and flashed a smile at Sehun, and then, the worst thing happened in Sehun’s mind. Chanyeol leaned down to leave a kiss to Jongin’s temple before getting up to place their orders. A flame rang in his mind, alarms were sounding, the black smog was evading his space, air, time, it was suffocating him.

He ate his meal silently, refusing to look at anyone was the pain in his heart lingered, drowning endlessly in the black thick smoke of jealousy and sadness. He finally tilt his head up to see Jongin still enclosed in Chanyeol’s grip, plate completely empty, playing a game on his phone as Chanyeol and Baekhyun discussed some crush the smaller male had on a Chinese exchange student. Jongin looked so beautiful, he wasn’t even doing anything but he looked simply beautiful so Sehun thought. Chanyeol leaned an arm protectively around Jongin’s waist, and that was enough for Sehun to realize that  Jongin had kissed him for a reason, he intended to know the reason. He wasn’t going to let some overgrown puppy take Jongin from him if he had a shot. “Jongin? Can we go outside?” His voice was much harsher than he intended, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Jongin hesitantly nodded, easily moving out of the grip of the taller male. Sehun didn’t bother gripping Jongin by the hand, he felt like Chanyeol marked Jongin, and he didn’t have a right to fully go all out yet. Jongin and Sehun usually held hands, and Sehun knew he was being weird about it but he couldn’t stop himself from being possessive and rude about it. He pushed open the door to be swarmed by the cloud of winter air, humid in a sense but the cold wet air surrounded the two, cut off by short winds. Sehun led them more into an alley, he didn’t want their two friends to see them talk, try as they may they were horribly obvious eavesdroppers.

He whipped around to see Jongin, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. “Why did you let me kiss you? Why did you kiss back?” He asked, tone much softer now since he was alone with Jongin. He watched the other stare at him before down at the ground, shoulders jolting up into a soft shrug. “I don’t know.” Sehun scoffed, it wasn’t a harsh scoff but a scoff of disbelief. “You do know, you wanted to kiss me. So, why?” Sehun stepped over to Jongin, tilting his chin up to have the other look at him, thumb brushing over the other’s chin. Jongin just stared at him, chewing more nervously on his bottom lip as the heat on the other’s face swelled down to his thumb. “Jonginnie, why.”

Voice soft as a feather, he guided Jongin to lean back against the brick wall of the alley, hand moving from his thumb to hold the other’s cheek, thumb grazing over Jongin’s cheekbone. “I had feelings for you, I still do.” Sehun’s heart felt like it was on fire, but instead there was no black clouds of smog fogging his mind and suffocating him. It was fireworks of happiness and passion, adoration, all flooding his senses. He grinned, letting his other hand cup Jongin’s cheek.

“Why are you so close to Chanyeol?” Jongin still felt nervous even if Sehun looked happy. “He’s just easy to bond with.” Sehun let his forehead rest against Jongin’s, humming out smoothly. “Have you kissed?” Jongin shook his head. “No.” Sehun felt the nervousness and tenseness of the other vibrating through him. “Baby, relax. I have feelings for you.”

Before Jongin could even speak, Sehun lunged his head forward to capture the full soft lips in his own. It was slow, he felt a smile grow on his lips as the other smiled, fingers curling into Sehun’s hair from the hands resting on the back of his neck now. Their lips moved slow, timed, soft exhales hit each other’s faces as they sighed out happily. Sehun took his time coaxing Jongin’s mouth open with his tongue and soon their mouths slacked open to give room for the swirling heat of one another’s tongues.

Sehun’s hands ran down from Jongin’s cheeks to rest on the side of his neck, thumbs nestled comfortably on Jongin’s jawline as their bodies were pressed together. Their kiss got from slow to longing, needy, filled with want and pent up feelings and frustrations. Sehun eventually pulled back after nipping down onto the plush lip, foreheads resting together as their mouths stayed agape. Both their eyes closed as Sehun felt a smile tug at his parted lips, nudging his nose over the other’s and only smiled wider once the action was reciprocated. “I can’t believe I kissed you.” Jongin commented quietly, the smile evident in his voice. “Believe it, it’ll happen more often now. Also, tell that handsome behemoth to lay off on touching you so much, you’re mine.”

Sehun dipped his head down to leave a kiss to the crook of Jongin’s neck, nipping with faint sucks, relishing in the breathy gasps and whimpers leaving the other’s lips above him. He pulled away once the mark looked dark enough beneath the faint dim yellow streetlights and laced his fingers with Jongin’s. They walked calmly into the bar, lips both red and kiss bruised. “Move to sit next to Chanyeol.”

Sehun commanded Baekhyun. “Aish, fine bossy.” Baekhyun surrendered, moving next to Chanyeol. Sehun noticed that Jongin shyly kept his arm bent above his chest and hand resting over the mark. Sehun though, wasn’t having it. He wanted to flaunt to Chanyeol, who was only just a friend, that Jongin was his. He yanked the other’s hand away as he pressed a kiss to the other’s cheek. They had to endure about an hour of questions from Baekhyun and teasing from Chanyeol about Sehun’s blatant jealousy, but it was worth it to him.

 

There was no hiding that Sehun was a brat, and even though he sat in between his boyfriend’s legs while the other was focused heavily on a video game, fingers laced together lazily and received intermittent kisses in between, it wasn’t enough. Jongin’s attention is something he couldn’t get enough of, he wanted to bathe under Jongin’s attention constantly. It was addicting since Jongin’s attention was constant, alone, in public, calls, text messaging, and now that something as stupid as a video game is taking his attention away, he wasn’t okay with it.

Sehun turned slightly in Jongin’s arms, lifting his head to leave a few faint kisses to the sun-kissed cheek in front of him. He caught a small smile on the other’s lips, making him feel like he was granted permission to continue. Delicate kisses scattered across the sharp jawline, nestling down the lean neck, humming out at the noises the other made to his kisses. Sehun let his lips drag in lazier kisses across the bare shoulder, tilting himself now to trail down Jongin’s arm, faint giggles heard from the other. “Sehun baby, what are you doing?” Sehun hummed, noticing that Jongin was still playing the video game.

He now turned himself completely, lathering kisses across Jongin’s oh so sensitive collarbones, trailing slowly along the other arm and one kiss to the wrist. Despite him wanting attention, he didn’t want to give it all away. His lips now moved to the toned bronze chest in front of him, lips dragging down against the warm skin with a faint nip here and there. Sehun was also extremely possessive, so marking his boyfriend was a past time.

He continued on down to Jongin’s legs, skipping past the parts covered in clothes so he went to his knees, leaving gentle kisses along the skin until Jongin finally hummed. “You want my attention that badly?” Sehun flicked his gaze up to Jongin, who was meeting him with the same shy smile. Sehun nodded, taking the controller away after the game was paused, straddling his boyfriend’s lap with a faux pout. Jongin’s hands rested on Sehun’s hips, squeezing them. “I just like when you focus on me, nothing else.”

Jongin snorted out a laugh now, hands moving up on Sehun’s body to his more ticklish waist, jabbing gently at his sides to make the other laugh and squirm. Sehun was giggling, head tilted back as he pleaded half hearted ‘stop stop!’, on top of Jongin. “Such a brat, what am I going to do with you?” Jongin commented through a laugh, leaning up to leave kisses on the other’s cheeks and jawline. He moved his hands away slowly, smiling up at the other with full adoration and Sehun could only meet that smile back. Their lips met in a simple sweet chaste kiss, smiles stained onto their mouths until Jongin pulled away to brush the tip of his nose against Sehun’s. “You always have my attention, even when I’m playing games.” Sehun nodded, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s cupid’s bow. “I know.”

 

Unlike his boyfriend who spent every waking moment studying, Sehun played mindlessly on his phone in the coffee shop while Jongin sat across from him, scribbling into his notebook about calculus equations that Sehun wasn’t going to try to understand. Sehun noticed after about two months of dating Jongin that the other really didn’t do anything but study, it was concerning since Sehun wanted his boyfriend to maintain a healthy lifestyle besides being wrapped up in studying so he took Jongin out to the coffee shop to at least cram a pastry down his throat before he became late, stumbling to class with papers askew in the open textbook he never bothers to close.

“Shit, Sehun, I’m going to be late, why didn’t you tell me?” Jongin whined, shoving everything in a haste into his backpack, few loose sheets of paper in the textbook in a half attempt to bookmark his process. The narrow set of brown eyes lifted from the phone screen, trying to hold back a giggle at the sight of his boyfriend gather his things together. “No time when I’m playing a game, baby, you can be a little late to this class. You sit next to Chanyeol in it and I have the same class just on a different day. Sit with me please?”

He had the audacity to pout, the pout Jongin could never find himself saying no to. His boyfriend sighed, small strands of hair falling into the left part with a loose shrug, sitting back down to properly put his things away. “10 minutes, I miss you.” He says as if they don’t spend any chance they can together, but Sehun missed him too since the other was always bundled into a textbook or notebook. “I miss you too, can we go out tonight? No books.” Jongin giggled, laying his hand out so vacantly that Sehun took the initiative to slip his fingers in a comfortable hold. “No books, yes we’ll go out tonight. To where?” Sehun hummed, letting their fingers interlace as his thumb danced along Jongin’s knuckles. “Bubble tea and then the movies? I know that movie you’ve been dying to see is out.” Jongin smiled with a nod, “love to.”

Jongin got up now a few minutes later after leaving soft gentle kisses to Sehun’s fingertips and knuckles, stepping over to Sehun with his backpack slouched over his shoulders. Sehun stood up and pressed multiple pecks to Jongin’s lips, and Jongin returned each one before turning out to leave. “Bye babe, see you later.” It was an unfinished goodbye, Sehun thought as he waved out to his boyfriend who was walking quickly, darting into a run now. Unfinished goodbyes were a kiss Sehun was familiar with since Jongin was almost always running late, but he didn’t mind since those goodbye’s turned into heart stopping hello’s that he wouldn’t change for the world.

 

He woke to soft lips trailing gentle kisses along his face, milky sunlight was cascading in through the dark grey curtains of Sehun’s dorm. He felt the lips make their way down to Sehun’s chin, barely ghosting over the thinner lips. He loved when Jongin spent his time waking Sehun up by doing nothing but leaving kisses, the other always looked good after a night of sex. Hair was a mess with obvious spots of where Sehun’s fingers held onto the mop of thick black hair, lips so puffy and kiss bruised, neck and body scattered from head to toe with hickeys or bruise marks on Jongin’s hips from how tightly Sehun held onto them. The sunlight always made Jongin’s skin glow, and it always helped that Jongin had a beautiful naked body on his own without the help of a radiant sun.

Sehun hummed, fingers carding through the tangled hair, other hand grazing down the warm slender back of his boyfriend. His head tilted down in order to let his lips lazily meet Jongin’s, smiling in a fond happiness at the gentle contact that the other reciprocated, kissing Sehun so delicately like he was a porcelain doll. Jongin’s hands moved to hold Sehun’s slender face in his hands, soft thumbs grazing against the high set cheekbones as his lips pulled back to kiss the upper lip of the other. Their eyes fluttered open as happiness mixed with drowsiness took place in their facial expressions, a faint hum left Jongin’s lips until his scratchy morning voice spoke out.

“Morning, beautiful.” He murmured, everything about the scenario was making Sehun melt into a mere puddle of nothing but butterflies swarming of happiness and admiration. Sehun tilted his head up to be able to let small kisses press on the bridge of Jongin’s nose, whispering out softly. “Morning, handsome.” Their hands were finding a comfortable spot as they grazed over one another’s bodies until Jongin decided Sehun’s chest would be a nice spot, and Jongin’s biceps is where he felt more adjusted to hold onto. “How’d you sleep, baby?” Jongin always asked that, Sehun found it so sickeningly sweet but he loved it. “Good, I sleep better when you’re here. How about you?” Jongin now dipped his head down to lather gentle warm kisses to the soft skin of Sehun’s neck. “Good, let’s go eat something yeah?” Jongin lifted his head to see a nodding Sehun and he rolled out of the bed.

His body stretched a bit as he raised his arms, muscle lines outlining his abs and defining the tone of his thighs. He yawned and shortly his hair moved with his head, Sehun stared up at him until getting on his knees to start leaving a trail of kisses along the slender toned back. “God Jongin, you’re so beautiful.” Sehun commented, hands running along the front of Jongin with a smile on his lips as his lips went up as far as he could being on his knees, sucking a small mark onto the nape of the other’s neck. “Look in a mirror, Sehun.” Jongin turned around after Sehun was content with the intensity of the hickey and their lips met once more in the same gentle morning kiss that Sehun was always fond to receive.

 

Anger coursed down his spine in a rushed heat, he hated being so angry, it didn’t help that the swirl of alcohol made his reaction much worse but he wasn’t drunk, just barely buzzed. They walked into his dorm, Jongin trailing behind in his nervous scared state he got in whenever Sehun was mad. Sehun was usually angry, but never had the latter been angry with him. The minute the door slammed shut, Sehun scoffed out loudly. “Want to talk about how you just let that guy flirt with you?”

Jongin looked at him quizzically “excuse me?” Sehun rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. “You let that Chinese exchange student flirt with you.” Jongin laughed dryly now, crossing his arms to mimic Sehun. “You saw me shoot him down, I even called you over there to me in the party because I was uncomfortable. Or do you need to read the text message on your phone again? He was relentless, you saw him touching me and I kept shrugging him off and repeating that I wasn’t interested and I had a boyfriend.” Sehun knew Jongin was right, that Jongin really did try with all his might to shrug off that guy. Sehun was tired of men flirting with his boyfriend, his Jongin, he stared at Jongin with his eyes narrowed in a glare.

“Then why do you keep being hit on?”  Jongin scoffed now, looking at Sehun. “I don’t know, why don’t you conduct a survey after I shoot them down?” Sehun laughed dryly, rolling his eyes at the comment. “Maybe it’s because every time we go out to a party, you look like an easy fuck instead of a boyfriend.” The bitterness on the other side of the conversation fell flat, the hurt expression on the other’s face was enough for him to know he messed up, but Sehun wasn’t going to let up. He was tired of being hurt, alcohol influencing him to insist he was right. “I look like an easy fuck to you? Just someone who goes out looking to get fucked while I’m with you? I shoot down everyone for you, I dress up nice and only go to these stupid parties for you. Here I am, Jongin, the easy fuck, hm?” The words though came barreling at him in full force, making the anger dissipate from his body as he shook his head. “Jongin, no, I’m sorry, I-” Jongin shook his head, taking a few simple steps to exit the dorm.

He lay in bed the next morning, staring up at the ceiling. Jongin ignored every text message and phone call, he already ran down to his dorm and the other didn’t answer, in fact his dorm mate said he wasn’t there. He knew then that he was with Chanyeol, since Chanyeol lived off campus in an apartment, he had the freedom of staying over there if he pleased. Frustrated at himself, he let his hands slide down his face and rest there for a short moment, exhaling hot air into his palms.

Sehun lifted his hand now to make the dreaded call to Chanyeol, who was overly protective of his boyfriend. It rang for a few short moments until a very stern and annoyed voice “what do you want, Sehun?” That was all he needed to know where his boyfriend was at, a small flood of relief cured his worry. “Is he there?” Chanyeol grunted. “Yeah, he’s here. You’re a dick sometimes.”

Sehun can live with being called a dick after basically addressing his boyfriend as an easy fuck. His boyfriend of eight months, an easy fuck. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I was buzzed and mad about that Zitao guy and it was a mistake.” Chanyeol went silent for a few moments, “do better.” He hung up and left Sehun feeling ten times worse than he originally did. Hot tears now slid down his face, and he felt like life couldn’t possibly reach a lower point than what it was now.

The lowest point of life was wandering around campus alone, like he did before. He saw Chanyeol, but not once did he see Jongin. It was a week of silence, a week of Sehun texting and calling, crying in the voicemails about how much he regret saying those words and missed Jongin, a week of moping, a week of feeling low. Things weren’t right when Jongin wasn’t around, and he hated that Jongin wasn’t around because of something dumb he did. He hurt him, it pained him, and now he was worried that he didn’t even have his boyfriend anymore.

Sehun sat in his bed, looking through selfies of the two on his phone. A frown was permanently drawn on his face until a soft pair of knuckles knocked on his door. Sehun got up, looking around the dorm to make sure it was decent and pulled it open to see Jongin. Jongin was dressed in baggy clothes, hair wasn’t groomed, eyes red and nose and cheeks red and puffy. Sehun met his eyes and felt a slight breath hitch because despite Jongin looking teary eyed, he still looked beautiful.

He stepped aside, letting the other in and shut the door quietly. “I’m so sorry.” Sehun started with a breath, tears already threatening to leave his eyes as he turned around to face Jongin. “I’m so stupid, I’m a dick, and I’m so sorry. I know you do these things for me, and I’m a dick who just constantly says the wrong things and stupid things and I’ve been hating myself for hurting you so much.” Sehun breathed out, tears falling down his cheeks as he looked at Jongin who was silent. “I only have eyes for you, Sehun.” The voice was cold, low in volume with little tone.

Sehun nodded quickly, slowly stepping over to Jongin as he sniffled. “I know, I just hate seeing people flirt with you, you’re so beautiful, and I got carried away.” He eventually made his way over to Jongin, hands holding his face gently as his thumbs wiped away the tears on the other’s cheeks. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I can’t be without you, I can’t function right if you’re not here, I’m so sorry.” Jongin very carefully brought his hand up to rest over Sehun’s.

Sehun hesitantly leaned forward, letting his lips find Jongin’s to speak for him in a deep tender kiss, swimming and pushing out love and sadness. Their tears felt wet against one another’s skin, but Sehun could only focus on Jongin kissing back in the same manner. They kept the kiss at the same level, lips unmoving against one another but remaining so full of love, Sehun was trying to say he was sorry, he missed him, he may even love him.

Jongin pulled away faintly, sniffling as his nose brushed over Sehun’s. “I missed you too, it’s okay.” Sehun let his arms wrap around Jongin’s neck in a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck and nudging his nose against the warmth of his skin, breathing out quietly. He took in his scent, fingers tangling in the other’s hair as he relished in the feeling of Jongin hugging his waist tightly. “I missed you so much. I thought you were gone.” He spoke out muffled, Jongin buried his face in Sehun’s neck, shaking his head. “I could never be gone.” The words rang in his head as he left soft kisses to his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

They rested on the couch of Baekhyun’s party, it took more convincing than usual to make Jongin come to a party and dress in normal attire, but five months later and they completely moved on from the incident. A year and a month and their relationship was blossoming, Jongin sat cuddled up drunk in Sehun’s arms, giggling about anything and everything, and it didn’t help that Chanyeol was telling the other a million jokes at a time. Sehun can’t say he minded though, he loved the way Jongin giggled in his ear. Sehun saw their new friend Jongdae calling out to him, so he looked down at his overly clingy boyfriend. “Baby, I’ll be back.”

Jongin slowly uncurled himself from Sehun all while pressing goodbye pecks to his lips, murmuring soft compliments against the other’s mouth which made Sehun smile. As he stood up, Jongin’s hand latched tightly into Sehun’s and pulled him back, whining which Sehun couldn’t help but smile at. “Yes babe?” Jongin’s lips puckered, so Sehun leaned down now to press a few simple kisses to Jongin’s lips but Sehun caught the other’s in a kiss that was deep and loving. Jongin’s hands moved to Sehun’s shoulders to hold him in place, Sehun’s hands finding Jongin’s face. Their lips started to move slowly against one another’s, relishing in the faint happy sigh pouring past his lips from the other. Sehun pulled away quickly before he caught to enthralled into the kiss, he stood up and started to walk away until he heard Jongin’s laugh ring in his ears.

He turned around and walked back up to his boyfriend, bending down to crash his lips into Jongin’s, easily they melded into the kiss after the brief fit of excited happy giggles. Sehun always felt like he could never get enough of Jongin’s lips against his own, like Jongin could kiss him for the rest of his life and he wouldn’t find himself complaining. The full lips felt like home, the way Jongin held Sehun like nothing else in the world could ever matter or compare to him was what Sehun thrived on. They parted through breathy sighs, Sehun’s thumb dragging over the slick reddish lips of his boyfriend who was staring at him in a lovesick adoration, and Sehun loved that gaze. In fact, he may even love Jongin.

 

“Sehun, it’s X, not circle.” Jongin instructed quietly. Learning Mortal Kombat was such a task and Sehun even wondered why he agreed to do it, why he thought caving into the pretty pout on those pretty lips was a good idea. “Okay so you’re telling me I need to move left, down, right, and press X at the same time to do a single move?” He asked, leaning back into his boyfriend's chest, scoffing playfully at the difficult task literally at hand. “Yes Hunnie, it’s not that hard.”

Sehun rolled his eyes playfully, tilting his head back to look at his grinning Jongin, eyes crinkling at the sides. “Sorry, unlike you I didn’t come out of the womb playing video games, thanks dollface.” Jongin rolled his eyes in return, playfully as well as he unpaused the game. “Okay, now.” Sehun attempted desperately to do all the controls at once, and it wasn’t working for him, instead his finishing move was a swift kick to the chest. Jongin tried his best not to giggle but it wasn’t working, so Sehun groaned and huffed. Dropping the controller. “Win a match and do it if you’re such a master at it, Jongin.” Jongin did exactly that, and completed a finishing move seamlessly.

Sehun tilted his head up now to look at Jongin, Jongin who he had known forever, Jongin who was his everything and entire world before he even knew it, Jongin who looked so beautiful in lazy clothes without brushing his hair, Jongin who giggled at everything under the sun and believed the only meal he needed was chicken, Jongin who stopped every person with a dog to pet it, Jongin who only knew how to study, Jongin who stayed next to Sehun through everything.

His hand raised to cup Jongin’s cheek, leaning up now to press a very simple kiss to the other’s lips, pulling away just slightly, lips brushing over the others. “I love you.” He said faintly, eyes opening now to see the other doing the same. The smile was making it’s way to the full set of lips in front of him. “I love you too.” Sehun thought that every kiss brought them to where they were now, sitting in front of the TV confessing their love because it was a half-ass kiss that started it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna die I love this fic so much.


End file.
